


Transcendent

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Based on sanderssidessmutpromptss #362: Virgil is trans and more than a little nervous when his boyfriends ask him to come to bed with them for the first time, more nervous due to his inexperience than anything else. His boyfriends are quick to reassure him, tell him they’re just as nervous as he is, and take control, letting Virgil relax and let himself go to the pleasure.





	Transcendent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyLeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/gifts).



Honestly he knew he shouldn’t be worried. His boyfriends love him more than anything. Maybe it was partly because he was inexperienced, but he most of it rested solely on the tiny blip that he was a trans man and haven’t told them yet. Virgil sat very uneasy throughout the rest of the movie night when Roman suggested it (along with Patton’s and Logan’s enthusiastic and slightly nervous approval) that Virgil join them when they had sex. It was nerve racking and he hadn’t been able to stop his leg from bouncing up and down, biting his thumb nails, and barely focusing on anything happening in the room. 

It was quite alarming when Patton began to kiss up his neck. Virgil didn’t really register it until Patton playfully bit him. He jumped back into Roman when he felt it. He felt bad for it, it’s not like Patton has done anything new to him that he didn’t like, but it was looking at Logan’s and Patton’s concerned face that had him panicking. “Virge, are you ok?” Roman whispered into his ear. “Yep, never better.” He said and he fled from Roman’s grip around his waist and from the Common Room. He felt tears start to form, so he ran into his room and locked himself in.

Why the hell did this have to be so hard? Will they think of him as less than a man now? Will they reject him? He started sobbing as his back hit the door and he slid down it. They wouldn’t, would they? But what if they do? He felt his chest ache from that, not feeling so sure if they’d continue to accept him. He heard a knock on the door. “Virgil are you ok?” Logan’s sweet silky voice filled the air in his manic thoughts. But oh god, Logan would be the least likely person to understand. “Virgil, I know you’re in there,” Patton called out. “What’s wrong love?” Roman’s nearly beautiful voice rang out with nerves. He felt the tears stream down, but he couldn’t leave all three of them like this. It’ll have to come out the same exact way that his name reveal did. So as more tears streamed down his cheeks he yelled, “I’M TRANS, OK?” and went back down to bury his head in his knees and hands.

For a long time it was silent. Well great, I’ve ran them off, I knew it. He was not expecting a soft whoosh and for three pairs of hands help him to his feet. He fell directly into Logan’s arms that wrapped around him almost instantly. His sweet Logan that Virgil loved so much. To touch him right now was bliss. “Virgil, honey, why didn’t you tell us?” “We would’ve understand” “Is that what made you so nervous during the movie night?” He honestly didn’t know which person each of those questions came from, all he knew that he rather cling to Logan. “I’m sorry,” he said and never moved from Logan’s warm and welcomed embrace. He needed this.

He never registered when he was taken to his bed to lay down, Logan holding on to him tightly. Everyone knew he wasn’t good at emotions, but at least Logan knew not to let someone go that needs you. It was quite comfortable laying on top of Logan and head pressed to his neck. “Virgil?” He let out a hum, as Patton moved closer to his ear and he could feel Roman moved to his other ear. Cardigan and Sash tickling his arms. Where did his jacket go? Eh whatever, his boyfriends were more important. “Can we show you how much we love you?” Patton whispered, Virgil gasped from surprise, Roman leaned into his other ear and whispered, “Please baby?” He opened his eyes to look directly at Logan and said, “Would you like to too?” Logan nodded as he leaned down to capture Virgil’s lips in a kiss.

Virgil felt the nakedness of his boyfriends around him. Then it made Virgil realize, Roman “proofed” all their clothes away. That cheeky bastard, he must’ve done that with my jacket too. It didn’t matter, but he’s gotta really give someone a warning. Virgil’s attention was refocused as Logan licked his way into his mouth. Roman was busy kissing every where around his upper body while Patton focused on his lower body. It was so good and overwhelming. He gasped and ground back against Logan’s dick that he honestly didn’t realize was right by his ass, Logan whimpered in his mouth before letting go and gasping. Virgil could feel Logan leaking with precum being flushed against his body.

He shifted to grind back down on Logan which caused him to moan directly into his ear, he smirked. Virgil whispered into Logan’s ear, “I want you to fuck me in ass LoLo.” then kissed his cheek sweetly. Logan whimpered at the sweet gentle kiss from Virgil. Roman made a few cleaning spells and also a “slick” spell on Virgil. He could feel them, which wasn’t too weird just chilling. Logan took his cock and lined it up with Virgil’s hole. They both gasped at the slick feeling between them, and Logan looked Roman who just shrugged and went back to kissing Virgil’s body. Virgil shook as Logan pressed into him which made Virgil’s cock twitch. He’s been on hrt for a couple of years, it wasn’t big but he was very proud of it. Patton noticed it twitch and took it upon himself to suck Virgil’s cute dick into his mouth.

Virgil moaned long and loud as both of his hole clinched from the stimulation. Patton’s mouth felt like heaven. “Patton, ah, fuck me please.” Patton didn’t have to told twice. Virgil was slick and leaking slightly and he opened up nicely for Patton. Virgil managed to grip Roman’s wrist and move him enough to be able to suck Roman’s dick down his throat. All three of his boyfriends’ nerves standing on end because Virgil felt so velvety, wonderful, slick, warm, and so damn tight. It had to be a sin to feel this good, like having sex with an angel.

It was annoying to have no one moving after a while. He moved his mouth down Roman’s dick drinking in the weight of it. He moved his hand down to stroke himself. It takes a few rubs before someone moved his hands and Logan’s pins them behind his back as Logan moves to have Virgil between Logan’s and Patton’s legs. Patton and Logan move in alternate strokes. It has Virgil feeling amazing to the point where he forgot about Roman’s dick in his mouth because he brain was going all fuzzy. But he silently rejoiced when Roman threaded his fingers in his hair and started fucking his mouth. It was so overwhelming that Virgil came twice before the other three even had the chance to cum once. His vision blacked out from pleasure as he felt himself being filled with Logan’s, Patton’s, and Roman’s cum.

They made sure to lay him down on the bed, he was limp-less when they carefully pulled out of him. Patton was getting ready to get something to clean him up with when he held up one finger. Wait. They stayed still staring at Virgil. He was panting, glistening with sweat, and letting the cum dribble out of him. He was silently loving the way it felt. He was finally able to catch his breath when he moved the singular finger that was still in the air to point at them with his thumb up. Proceed. (He was grateful that that was already part of his everyday hand signals. He couldn’t speak if he tried.) He was thankful they let him have his moment, but he loved being cared for more.


End file.
